


Accidental Bird Acqusition

by Coalmine301



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Gen, Pheonix Obi-wan, Protective Jango Fett, but birds instead, even if said baby is the recently reanimated corpse of his enemy... god that sounds weird, it's because it is, jango just can't resist babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: As individual and indestructible as all Mandalorians are, they shared just one weakness:  children.
Relationships: Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 241





	Accidental Bird Acqusition

**Author's Note:**

> You've heard of "Accidental Baby Acquisition", now get ready for...

Taking his chances, Jango peeked out from behind the boulder. Clear. So far so good. Tucking the bundle against his chest, the bounty hunter booked it.

It would be suicide to stick around here. Especially crawling with GAR troopers as it was.

“There he is!”

Speaking of…

The mandalorian ducked behind a nearby rock as the sound of blasterfire soon filled the canyon. Just how in the hells did he manage to get into a situation like this anyways?

Well, to be fair, he hadn’t really planned on doing something this stupid. Jango had simply heard the Jedi general coming around the corner and so had turned to get in a lucky shot. Right between the eyes.

Jango certainly hadn’t expected to see the recently deceased jedi suddenly explode in a burst of flames. Nor did he expect to see a tiny bird chick nestled in the ashes. A chick with such a big head and cute blue eyes and… and… oh no.

As individual and indestructible as all Mandalorians are, they shared just one weakness: children. There was a running joke that any true mando’a couldn’t see an unattended child and /not/ adopt it. And there was a certain amount of truth to that.

So before Jango really knew he was doing he had scooped the bird up in his arms and bolted.

There, his ship was just up ahead!

And so Jango simply ran. Ran and tried to block out the sound of blaster bolts wheezing by his head. Of the enraged shouts and lightsaber hum -because of course there were two karking Jedi here, just his luck- from somewhere behind him.

Just fifty more feet. 

Fourty. 

Thirty. 

Ten. 

Jango raced up the ramp, just barely avoiding bangign his head on the overhang, and darting into the cockpit. His fingers flew over the controls to plug in a random destination. Somewhere, anywhere other than here.

Jango didn’t even bother to strap in for the jump to hyperspace. He just gunned it and hung on for dear, dear life. The quiet of the hyperlane was almost jarring compared to the havoc he had left behind.

It was only then that the hunter truly could sit back and attempt to comprehend what had just happened. He had just murdered a karking Jedi -a Jedi!- general and then ran away with his… “corpse”. Oh, the republic was not going to like that.

He looked down just as the chick -did it always have that much down feathers on it?- met his gaze with its own. 

A phoenix, Jango thought hysterically. Just what in the hells was he going to do with a phoenix. What was he going to feed it?

He really should have thought this through.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, I'm working on Whumptober as well.  
> Just let me post the fanfic equivilent of a shitpost and I'll maybe crank out something more angsty for y'all.


End file.
